A Connection of Emotion
by LancerDragoon
Summary: Chapter 5 is added! After 3 weeks...*whew* I finally finished this one! Not the story though... still has a lot of writing to do. Please R&R! I suck at summaries don't I?
1. The start of it all...

***Note: This fic is trying to tell how exactly Seifer met Angela (you've to read the fic: Final Fantasy...A Crossover... by Suzaku no Miko first if you wanna know whom Angela is). And uh, this is my first fic...be nice. ***Disclaimer: I don't wanna get into trouble, so I've to say this: The characters I'm using for this fic belongs to Square Soft, except for Angela though, which belongs to Suzaku no Miko and a few characters I will create later on.  
  
  
  
An Introduction.  
  
Seifer's room, 10:28 p.m  
  
Seifer held a picture in his hands, a picture of Quistis Trepe. A beautiful instructor, he thought. Taking another look at the picture, he then walked up to his desk, searching for something.where is that thing, he whispered to himself. "Ah, here it is," Seifer said as he found his 15,000 gil he's been saving all his life. At first he planned to buy a new gunblade for himself, but the thought of marrying Quistis made the thought go away. " I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow," he said as he remembered the festival in Timber. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and changed into pajamas. Yawning, he crawled into bed and switched off the lampshade next to him. " Ah, Quistis." he said as he shut his eyes. " I love you, Seifer," a voice said.Seifer replied, " I love you too," he got on one knee and proposed, " Will you marry me, Quistis?" Quistis was shocked.but then agreed, " Of course! I've been waiting for you to say that my whole life!" she said, making it clear that she's excited, very excited. Just as Seifer was about to celebrate.a loud ring was heard. Seifer sighed, " And I was having the most beautiful dream too." then he remembered about his class in two more.minutes! " Oh, crap!" he cursed. Getting up, he went to the toilet and brushed his teeth. He then changed into his usual gray trench coat. " Argh, I'm late, I'm late!" he screamed as he walked out the door and slammed it shut. He ran quickly to the elevator.even though he had no intention in studying today, probably never, he just wanted to see that sweet blue eyes of his instructor, Quistis Trepe.  
  
In Front of the Balamb Garden Map, 9:50 a.m  
  
" Hiya, Seifer!" a cute voice called out his name. Seifer turned around to see the ever-childish Selphie in her usual yellow blouse. " Late as usual, eh?" she teased. " Yeah, I overslept," Seifer said, thinking about what Quistis will do to him later in class. " What are you doing here, anyway?" Seifer asked.  
  
" Oh, I was about to go meet Jennifer, you know.the library girl. Zell asked me to give her.oops! Never mind." Selphie had forgotten that Zell said never to tell Seifer about Jennifer. " What? Oh, now you're keeping everything a secret, huh? Stupid chicken-wuss." he continues mumbling. " I'm sorry, but." Selphie tried to apologize but instead was cut off by Seifer " No buts, Selphie. I know none of you liked me," Seifer said. " That's not true!" Selphie said but Seifer just went into the elevator and left her there.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(So...how do you like it? Please review!!! Oh, and correct me on whatever that I might have been wrong...grammar, description...anything! Please help me!) 


	2. In class...

***Rants: Sorry for the delayed update! I thought nobody was gonna read this fic...but there were people who read it! And I'm happy so happy about that! Thanks you guys!! Oh...and sorry, knuckles19(if that's your name, that is...). I was just giving an advice...I didn't say that your "Tales from the Net" fic was bad, did I? No I didn't. So, if you feel offended, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Your fic was great! Just that I think you should stray from the dialogue format of writing...it somehow makes your readers distracted...do more! And I apologize again if you felt offended in any way.  
  
***Note: This fic is trying to tell how exactly Seifer met Angela (you've to read the fic: Final Fantasy...A Crossover... by Suzaku no Miko first if you wanna know whom Angela is). And uh, this is my first fic...be nice.  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't wanna get into trouble, so I've to say this: The characters I'm using for this fic belongs to Square Soft, except for Angela though, whom belongs to Suzaku no Miko and a few characters I will create later on.  
  
Elevator.  
  
Seifer stomped his way to the elevator. " What is wrong with everyone?! I'm just another human being who wants love." he whispered to himself. He reached his hand out to press the button on the panel next to the elevator. But, then the doors opened by itself. Seifer peeked in only to see Irvine. " Hey, man! What's cookin'?" Irvine said trying to act all cool but was instead given a cold look by Seifer. "Nothing." Seifer replied. "Well, if so.then I'll go see Selphie over there. She seems to be crying. Do you know what might have happened to her?" Irvine said. Seifer ignored all the words that popped out of his mouth. He's still in his own dream world.a world where Quistis is there with him."Dude.what's up with you? You seem uh, dreamy all of a sudden." Irvine said as he looked at the weird expression on Seifer's face. "Go away." Seifer mumbled." Weird dude," Irvine said as he stepped out of the elevator and slowly walked towards Selphie (not you, Suzaku). Still dreaming about her, Seifer pressed the button with the 1st floor mark on it. " I hate that stupid chicken wuss!" he whispered, still angry about Selphie's refusal to tell him about Jennifer.  
  
*ding,dong*  
  
Seifer looked through the opened door. "Oh, well. I should get to class." he mumbled. Walking out of the elevator, he thinks about Quistis. The instructor he had a crush on since the beginning of the SeeD mission in Dollet. "Man, that graceful attitude.brave, smart. She's just perfect!" he thought. Before long, the door of the class shows up in front of him. He summoned his courage and walked through the door with a sigh.  
  
In Class.  
  
"Seifer! Where have you been?! The class started 20 minutes ago! Did you oversleep?" Quistis said as he catches him walking through the door, looking as if nothing happened. He then, turned to face the beautiful instructor, dressing in her usual clothing and complete with her glasses. "How lovely...those beautiful eyes..." Seifer's heart whispered. "Well, yeah...what do you care?!" he answered. "Well, you have to study! The SeeD's field exam is coming up and you didn't even take the writing test!" Quistis yelled. The whole class watches as Seifer walked to his desk. He slammed the desk and sat down. "Oh great! Now Quistis hates me too! Why did I do that?! Dammit...I don't want to hurt her...and yet I did. How foolish am I?! " he scolded himself over and over. He stared blankly at the screen, wondering why he acted that way...and fell asleep. "Seifer!!!" Quistis yelled. "Wha-!" Seifer yelped as he falls from his chair. "What are you doing?! Did you just sleep?!" Quistis screamed. "What must I do to get you working your butt off?! Others has left the class and you're sleeping sooo soundly back there!" Quistis continues, obviously mad. Seifer got up and wipes the dirt on his face. Then, he took a look at Quistis and said "I'm sorry...". Quistis was lost... Seifer made his way to the door. Taking another look at Quistis, he walked out of the class. "Quistis.I really am sorry." he said, feeling guilty of the way he acted. "Oh, well.no use crying over spilt water." he said as he walked towards the elevator. " I'm feeling kinda hungry.I should go eat." The elevator doors opened up. He got in and pressed the G button. "(sigh) I was rude today...(deep sigh) I think I'll go apologize to them..." Seifer thought out loud...  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Off to lunch!

***Rants: Hey, Werewolf! Be careful! Or I'll have Kat (or Kate, however you spell her name.) rip your head off! (you know who I'm talking about here) But uh, thanks for the advice. I'll try and listen to it. And how about your fics? Don't they have like, thousands of grammatical errors? I'm hoping you could uh, well, edit them! And be quick about it! Kat! Mwahahaha!! And stop flaming me!! Do you want me to flame you? By the way, I still don't know the color of Quistis' eyes. no site could give me that particular detail! Could any of you so kind to give the color of her eyes? And if it isn't blue. I'll have to edit chapter 1. Darn.  
  
***Note: This fic is trying to tell how exactly Seifer met Angela (you've to read the fic: Final Fantasy...A Crossover... by Suzaku no Miko first if you wanna know whom Angela is). And uh, this is my first fic...be nice.  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't wanna get into trouble, so I've to say this: The characters I'm using for this fic belongs to Square Soft, except for Angela though, whom belongs to Suzaku no Miko and a few characters I will create later on.  
  
Ground Floor,  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
The elevator stopped. It's doors opened and Seifer walked out of it. His mind wanders about what he'll have at the cafeteria later. Or soon. It really depends on the crowd. If it's full, he'll just have some meatloaf. Even though he knew that those meatloaves aren't really food. He'll just have them anyway for the sake of getting his stomach to shut up for a second.  
  
Stomach grumbling, he walked along to his dorm. He probably wants to get some gils to buy lunch. "Hum, hum, hum," Seifer hummed My Sweet Passion, the theme of Amy Rose from Sonic Adventure as he walked through the hallway towards his room. He seemed rather happy after all those quarrels he got into today. Maybe he's just trying not to think so much into it. After all, he did get into a fight with the girl he's in love with. Poor Seifer.  
  
Dorm Hallway,  
  
"120.123.125.ah! Here's my room," Seifer exclaimed as he finds his room. His hands quickly reached for his pockets and began to look for his keys. Left pocket. Right pocket. "Hmm.where did I put my keys?! I thought I left it in here somewhere! Argh! Damn! Where are they?!" . He then looked in his coat. "Searching.searching." he mumbled while his hands rummage through every nooks and cranny of his uh, coat.  
  
"Found it!" he said, almost doing some kind of victory dance.but stopped after he realized that he's in a public place. "Heh, silly me. Must've been those quarrels I started earlier. oh well." He took out the key and inserted it into the doorknob and turned it. "Clack!" the door clacked loudly as it opens.  
  
Seifer stepped inside. He looked around his room. A bed was at the leftmost corner while there's a study desk at the other end facing the bed. An unlit lampshade sits on a table next to the bed.  
  
Seifer took a step forward when he suddenly tripped over a pillow, " Oww! Dammit! I really should clean my room every once in a while."  
  
He then walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawer. Inside, there were nuts, bolts and god knows what else he stashed in there. but among all those junk there was a card. But not an ordinary card. And not your everyday credit card either. It's his gil card. It contains well, gil. It stores data of the gils one has collected. All Garden Students and SeeDs have these. But not everyone out there does though. Well, the ones who live in a very remote place, that is (ie. the Shumi Tribe). Most people living in cities and small towns have these. It's better than having coins scattered everywhere, anyway. He put it in his left pocket and took off. Well, after shutting his doors, of course.  
  
"Hey, I kinda have loads of gils in this thing! How did that happen? Must've been all those crazy T-Rexaurs I fought for training. tch. Quistis. damned SeeD test! She let that Instructor Aki force me into killing those poor things. oh, well. At least I got loads of money now," Seifer quietly asked and answered himself. He quickly walked along the path towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Gee, there's a huge crowd! (sigh) I'll have to settle with those meatloaves again. they don't taste good." Seifer shuddered at the thought of those ill-tasting "food". He'll have to take them again. ugh. "Oh well," he said, walking towards the old lady in the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey, it's you again!" the cafeteria lady behind the counter said, pointing her finger at Seifer.  
  
Seifer just sighed," Yes, it's me. again. Why don't you pass me that meatloaf you got there? I suppose that the hot dogs are gone, right?"  
  
The cafeteria lady nodded. "You got some bad luck, kid. Hope you'll be able to get some of them healthier food next time. Heck, even I don't like these stuff." Seifer just shrugged. The old lady passed a big plate with umm, meatloaves to him. He took it and in return, gave her his gil card. "Whoa. Some money you got here. How did you get this much gil anyway?" she asked Seifer. He just sits quietly there, ignoring all the things the friendly (very friendly) cafeteria lady said.  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't wanna talk then. I'll just take a few gils off this thingy you gave me here and. off you go! " the cafeteria lady handed over Seifer's card, slightly annoyed by his Squall-ish attitude today.  
  
"Hey, I kinda pity you because, well, you don't umm. get the best food. And by that I meant healthy ones. Them meatloaves you got there won't suffice for a future SeeD such as yourself. Why don't we make a deal? I'll save you some hot dogs and well, give 'em to you. You don't need to pay me or anything. I just sympathize with you, that's all." said the cafeteria lady with a smile.  
  
"Okay. if that's what you want to do. I didn't say that you should, did I?" Seifer's still unsure why she's being kind to him. After all, he ignored her all this while.  
  
"No, you didn't, dear. Like I said-hey! I'm not finished yet!" Seifer walked, or rather, ran away from the cafeteria lady, shaking his head. "Troublesome kid." the lady murmured.  
  
"Whew. finally got away from her. Man, I can't stand her chatters. how could anyone?" Seifer thought. He eyed the cafeteria's surroundings, trying to find a seat for him and his huge plate of meatloaf. To the far left there're 4 people sitting around a huge table. And to the other end there was, he noticed, there was Quistis.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(whew. this chapter is a bit long. Actually, it was longer than what I expected it to be. But, oh well. anyways, you guys ought to review this fic here. Tell me what you think and of course, point out any mistakes. It's okay to tell me what I've done wrong but I'll appreciate it if you guys don't flame me. I'm already hot enough, thank you. Oh, and if you think that any of the content of this chapter should be re-written, please feel free to e-mail me. Just click on my pen name above! It'll give you my info and e-mail address. Point out what was wrong and if it was kind of stupid, I'll probably re-write it.) 


	4. The Cafeteria Encounter

***Rants: Hey! What the-! You, you stupid! Core Magi!! You don't do that to people who don't  

                know _you! _And stop this nonsense! That's it, no more anonymous reviews! Go register 

                or something. And then, I could give you spams!!  Hahaha!! Stupid Core Magi… I'll get 

                your Shinobi for this!! Or maybe um, someone whom you don't wanna meet in school… 

                hmm… she'll pay for your insolent act! Fool! (to other people, just ignore what I'm talking 

                about here and read the fic. I have a score to settle…)

***Note: This fic is trying to tell how exactly Seifer met Angela (you've to read the fic: Final 

               Fantasy...A Crossover... by Suzaku no Miko first if you wanna know whom Angela is). 

               And uh, this is my first fic...be nice.

***Disclaimer: I don't wanna get into trouble, so I've to say this: The characters I'm using for this     

                        fic belongs to Square Soft, except for Angela though, whom belongs to Suzaku no  

                        Miko and a few characters I will create later on.

Cafeteria,

                "Quistis…" Seifer muttered her name suddenly. "She's here…" he continued. He took a long, hard stare at her, who is enjoying her meal joyously, taking every bite of her hot potato. Seifer started having flashbacks about the argument they got into this morning, in class…

*flashback*

                "Seifer! Where have you been?! The class started 20 minutes ago! Did you oversleep?" 

(Quistis, Quistis, she yelled at me… and so I snapped.) "Well, yeah...what do you care?!" (What fool I was.)

"Well, you have to study! The SeeD's field exam is coming up and you didn't even take the writing test!" (was the answer from her… in an outdoor voice. And somehow, I, I just rolled my eyes and walked furiously towards my panel… slammed it and… I, I just sat there quietly… thinking about the whys of my action… what was I supposed to do?) 

"Apologize," suddenly bolted a voice from deep within him. (Apologize, huh? Do you think that's easy?)

  
                "…" the voice suddenly silenced. (What, you're not answering? But, you do have a point… maybe, maybe I'm supposed to straight things out with her…)

*white flash*

(still in the)Cafeteria,

                "Hmm… I should go…" Seifer mumbled. Still carrying his plate, he braved himself to go and talk to her, to apologize. Apologize for what has happened, and for the way he acted towards her…

                Courage built in him, and brave he was in facing her. Shaking, his steps were not correct. He felt a certain dizziness. His head throbs as he thought about what words he should form. He never apologized before; this was going to be his first time. And he will apologize for his idiotic actions earlier… because of his affection towards her, he will. 

This was a battle against the pride he held and the urge he has to let things pass and make her ask for his forgiveness. It was a long-drawn-out fight. Struggles of his pride to go against his heart's wishes were beaten. And his mind began processing sentences. Words formed in his mind, its structure was given complete thought about what will the consequences be. 

His footsteps began to stabilize. He no longer shakes.  Words that formed in his mind were at his throat, ready to be blurted out. His tongue softened. His legs moved towards her, carrying his body along. The hunger was forgotten; a more important matter is at hand. The plate held felt like air; floating on his hand. He took a long, deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, umm…can I sit here? Umm… if you don't want me to, I understand. I'll just go look somewhere else for a place to eat," his mouth produced. 

"No, no, I don't mind. Please, take a seat," Quistis hand pointed to the vacant space in front of her. Her eyes were locked on his movement. 

"Great!" was all Seifer could blurt. His left hand took the chair and pulled it towards him in a very polite manner; something he wasn't accustomed to. He used to just pull a chair loudly and take a seat, however way he wanted. Polite or not wasn't in his thoughts. But, Quistis, she could make him change his mind-set. No one was able to do this, especially not to the ever-stubborn Seifer. Somehow, her appearance and intelligence made its way and tricked his perception. 

"So… umm… ah, well," Seifer was a bit nervous.

"Yes?" Quistis looked at his face, gutting out all the thoughts in him. 

He gulped. "This is hard… I've never done this before… what should I do?" he panicked. Blood rushed to his head. His mouth opened. Words, thoughts, fear… all of them rushed towards his mind. Sweat rolls down his forehead. It was a painful experience for him. Everything was new; he didn't know what to do, act or even moved. He froze in silence.

"Seifer, are you all right?" Quistis asked him. He looked tense. 

"I'm okay… but there's something I've been meaning to say since class finished. I, I'm sorry if I was a bit rude or even blunt, I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to uh, hurt your feelings. I am extremely sorry." Finally he apologized. Words seemed to escape through him smoothly; even Seifer himself was surprised. But, there's still no response from Quistis.

Quistis' eyes displayed shock. She knew that Seifer was never one of the people who would apologize easily. After all, why would people call him the "Problematic One"? 

"It's okay… really. It's fine. I wasn't really mad. Just a bit worried. That's all. Seifer, it wasn't in my best intentions to scold you this morning. I, I don't know… I guess somehow, I was enraged by the workload I've been getting." She stopped to take a breath. The expression on her face seemed sincere. 

She continued, "And with you not studying for your SeeDs examination… it stressed me out even more.  I was, just like you, not thinking clearly. I guess we're both sorry, right?" 

"Umm… I guess so… " he managed to mutter. " Whew, that went well… now, that everything's straightened out… I guess I should make things up to her," he thought. 

"Probably… just probably, a day out for us? Only us?" he was a bit excited at the thought of this. He'd waited his whole life for a chance to go out with her. Now, maybe now, he'll finally be able to ask her out. His heart sank into sweet thoughts of holding her hands, of hearing her soft, reassuring voice. Oh, how excited he was. 

"So… umm, since everything's straightened out… I, I think…" he paused, crossed his fingers and took a deep breath. "I think I have to make everything up to you. I still feel kind of guilty. I did scream at you, didn't I?" Seifer reasoned with himself.

"Yes, but… you don't have to-" Quistis was cut off by Seifer.

"No, please. Please don't refuse. I, I just wanna get this feeling out of me. This guilt," his facial expression suddenly changed. Glimmers of hope flashed from his eyes. He really wants to go out with her. 

" No, don't feel that way. It was me. It was my fault. I… I yelled at you for no reason." Quistis tried her best to not accept Seifer's suggestion. But deep inside… she wants to know what Seifer has in mind. 

"But… Quistis. Please… I just want to make it up to you! But… I guess it's fine. You refuse; I back off. Right?" Seifer played around with his fingers. He was hoping for her to say, "Umm… I guess you're really sincere in this making-up-to-me thing. I… I can't say no." 

But instead… she said," Yes, that's exactly what I was going to tell you! You don't have to do all that! Thanks for understanding." 

Seifer dropped his fork. He was heartbroken.  All hopes shattered. His whole body weakened. Cries could be heard in his heart. 

"I, I've got to go…" he got up from his chair, looking very depressed. But as he got up… (you know where this is going, Suzaku) his well, rear(or bottom, or whatever you wanna call it) got stuck on the chair! It was embarrassing. He blushed a beet-red while his hand began to form a fist. 

"Mwahahahaha!!!" some sick psycho laughed like a maniac. Any sane person in Balamb (including the Garden) can tell that the maniac laughter was Zell's. 

"Gotcha!!" Irvine came crashing in. He, too, guffawed like a maniac.  Probably worse than Zell, you decide. They were… well, holding their stomachs and crying because they laughed so hard.

 But Seifer… he didn't find this amusing… rather, he took his gunblade and began slashing at Zell, who is obviously the mastermind of this uh, joke. 

That's when Squall decided to interrupt the party. He screamed loud enough to be heard by everybody in the cafeteria. 

"Seifer!! Put down that gunblade! Now!" everyone, including the three guilty parties, looked at Squall. His face was a bit um, scary… if you can say that about Squall, of course. Seifer looked at Squall. His fist is still clenched on to the Hyperion, his favorite gunblade. His only gunblade, actually. He doesn't have any other thing he can use to slash people's face up. 

"And who do you think you are to stop me?" Seifer asked Squall. He looked at him with a look that said, " I wanna gobble you alive. How dare you stop me? I had a bad day…" all at the same time. But soon after that, he realized that there is really no point in arguing with Squall. Besides, he's gotten into too many fights already. And after he thought about all that, his actions soon followed. 

He put his weapon away. Everybody in the room was shocked. Seifer _never_ backs away from a fight. That's just not him. He isn't the kinda guy who turns down a challenge. Especially not from Squall, who is his rival since they were small. But, time must've gotten him to think a bit more sensibly. He avoided the fight.

He took a step forward and began to walk out of the cafeteria. Every single person's eyes in that cafeteria were locked onto Seifer. They gave out an expression that said, "?! What's going on with this guy? He's a big shocker…" 

Meanwhile, Seifer is still struggling with his own instincts that tell him to kick the crap out of Squall. But, he refused. And so, he walked out of the cafeteria with whatever dignity he has left. 

                                                                *                *                *

Training Center,

                "Come on, you gigantic fool! I'm not done yet!" Seifer yelled at a T-Rexaur. Behind him (Seifer) was a pile of dead monsters, mostly Bite Bugs. Slain to bits. Tiny ones. Seifer must be mad to have done this to the low-leveled monsters. 

                The huge monster turned to face Seifer, who's still not done yelling at it. Its claws were sharp enough to rip any human, or monsters that get in his way, apart. Then, it would chew on his victims' body parts. But, in this case, it was just annoyed by the idiot who just can't seem to shut his mouth. Actually, it was _very_ annoyed. 

                The T-Rexaur roared. Its jaws opened showing its massive teeth. Its gum was blood red; it almost looked like it had just gobbled down someone… or something. Suddenly, It charged towards Seifer in a way that'd make a tiger blush. It was very quick, despite its huge body, not to mention its enormous weight. 

                Seifer, who had Haste cast on him in the last battle with a few puny Bite Bugs, evaded the sudden attack. His right hand tightened the grip on his Hyperion, his index finger was on the trigger and ready to pull it anytime.   

After the attack, Seifer held his gunblade with both hands and tried to draw a spell from the colossal T-Rexaur. It was successful! He got 7 Auras! And immediately after, he cast one on himself. 

"Ha! You're gonna get it, you giant lizard!" the T-Rexaur roared at him, showing disapproval. Seifer ignored the giant beast. Instead, he focused on using his new Limit Break, the Mercury Impact. 

First, he rushed the beast and slashed him on his chest, if only to make it more anxious to kill him. The huge lizard cried in anger and it too, began to charge at Seifer. Seifer just smiled… 

The beast was obviously mad. Its roar can be heard from miles away. And at that, it ran with its claws sharpened towards Seifer, the Problematic One. Seifer, still smiling, just looked at the beast's foolish attempt to rip him apart.

Suddenly, he pointed his weapon at the T-Rexaur. The Hyperion began to glow. The monster is still running towards Seifer, even after it noticed the gunblade being pointed at him. To him, it's just a tiny gunblade, what could it possibly do? 

                *                                *                                *

The T-Rexaur's claws tried to reach Seifer. But, just then, Seifer leaped up high and avoided the attack. He still needs some more time to use his Limit Break. "Just wait… I'll tear you to pieces!"

And that's what Seifer _will_ do to the poor T-Rexaur. Seifer's gunblade glowed intensely and began to spark. Seems like the time is now, and Seifer is going to execute the slapdash monster. 

"Now…" Seifer whispered. Suddenly, he darted at the monster. His hands gripped the Hyperion tightly and…

                                                **"SLASH!!"**

The monster was cleaved into two. Blood sprayed from the monster's split body. It was messy. Red stains were everywhere. Even Seifer was covered with blood. He looked at the monster, feeling sorry for it. But, he _has_ to kill the monster. Otherwise, he would've taken his rage to someone, a human. The last thing he would do is hurt another human being. And he's trying to force himself to be a bit more sensible when it comes to channeling his anger. 

Just after the battle, he sat on rock nearby. He's pondering about why he did what he did. "Why? Why must I get into another argument? Why?" his hands covered his face. He's feeling a bit depressed. 

"Hey, why's everything getting blurry? What's goin- ugh!" suddenly, Seifer fell down. Knocked out cold. His eyes shut for the count. But, before he passed out, he remembered seeing _and_ hearing someone coming to help him…

To be continued…

(Okay, now this… is **_long!_**  I didn't expect it to turn out being this long! It's crazy! Took me 2 weeks to write this… but it was definitely worth it. But, now… I'm getting lazy to write… writer's block, you know? I hate it. But it comes… so whatever. And, you people don't have to tell me the color of Quistis's eyes. I figured it out myself. Well, I just bought the Final Fantasy VIII Original Soundtrack and in it, there's a sleeve. There's a picture of Quistis in there… and her eyes are blue. I think. Okay, you guys are pushing it. Stop putting up dumb, rambling reviews!! What does Scooby Snacks and Friskies got to do with the fic?! Give suggestion, comments **_on_** the _fic!!!_ Not the author! *whew* Now, that that's been taken care of… see you guys in the next update!!)


	5. I like the coffee!

**Chapter 5:** I like the coffee! 

**Author:** LancerDragoon

**E-mail: **lancer_lv10@yahoo.com

*****Rants:** I just finished Jet Grind Radio! Took me more than a month to finish that game… it is probably the best Graffiti-based 

     game ever… wait, I think it's the only one… whatever. Well, that's one of the reasons why this chapter's update was a bit 

      late. The other one was the writer's block. I had to re-write this chapter 3 times! Well, I'm not going to complain, but the 

      reviews (minus Suzaku's) have been a tad ridiculous. I don't care if you already have a pen name you idiotic losing   

      loser (there's a reason why I call him that)! Please… read the fic and_ then _give me a review. And give me an intelligent 

      review! I don't want to ever see the word Friskies (a brand of cat food) or Scooby Snacks in any of the reviews ever 

      again! Or A PEN NAME I HAVE! At least make proper sentences you I-can't-spell-the-letter-M, you! Oh, this is targeted 

      at the fool named Master of the Core who, apparently, cannot spell M! But, the I-don't-to-see-the-words thing also 

      applies to someone named Werewolf^Lupin. He started the whole give-me-a-biscuit crap. Again, to the others, ignore 

      what I have to say here and go read the fic. This is something I treat as a billboard of some sort to announce anything I 

      have to. So, please read the fic and review! 

*****Note:** This fic is trying to tell how exactly Seifer met Angela (you've to read the fic: _Final Fantasy...A Crossover... _by _Suzaku no _

_   Miko_ first if you want to know who Angela is). And uh, this is my _first_ fic...be nice.

*****Disclaimer:** I don't want to get into trouble, so I've to say this: The characters I'm using for this fic belongs to Squaresoft, 

 except for Angela though, who belongs to Suzaku no Miko and a few characters I may create later on.

**" ****Aaaaaaah~!!"**

                A girl shrieked. Her voice can be heard from miles away. The girl was watching Seifer's duel with the Huge T-Rexaur, a fight that was all but intense. She was secretly cheering for Seifer even though she didn't know him. What she saw was a display of anger, rage and frustration blended into one. But, instead of freaking out, she was astonished at the strength of Seifer. 

Sweat broke on the girl's forehead. She panicked for a second; she didn't know what to do!

                " A guy just passed out cold in front of my eyes! What should I do?" she thought, biting her nails.

 Even more sweat broke out. She felt a little bit uncomfortable in her blue chocobo turtleneck. Thinking fast, she summoned up the courage and started running towards where she had last seen Seifer. 

**Step, step, step.  **

Her feet ran quickly. She was expecting the worst out of the situation. Maybe the guy would die. Call her a pessimist but when something like this occurs, it's a normal reaction. He just attacked a _mother_ T-Rexaur! He used almost all of his strength to kill the thing in one clean slash. 

                When she got there, the sight wasn't what you would describe as "pretty". Bloodstains were everywhere; the T-Rexaur's split body is still dripping its red juices. Bite Bugs were piled up at a corner where there was a boulder. How the boulder got there is anyone's guess. 

She turned her head and saw a body lying motionless on the ground. Huge red dots were on his shirt, pants…everywhere! It was messy. 

" Oh no! Is he…is he dead? Please… please don't die!" she stammered. 

She took a step forward. A _heavy_ step forward. The shock from seeing a body lying so still, so dead had made her dizzy. She had a feeling that her shock won't be wearing off anytime soon…

" Argh! I'm-I'm scared… what would happen…? What would happen if he dies? Am I to be blamed for that?" again she stammered. Fear struck her square in her heart, mind and soul. But, she shook her head, 

"Now isn't the time to think that way! A life is hanging by a thread here!" she tried so desperately to psyche herself up. A life is in great peril! 

She trembled when she was walking towards Seifer. In her mind was fear, but what was she afraid of? There's really nothing for her to be scared about. Nothing _except_ the fact that Seifer might die. He _might_ die… but she knew better. If she _doesn't_ help him, he's sure to die. Fear and responsibility clashed. On one hand, she just felt like running away and call for others to help him. On the other, she knew that calling others is just stupid. They might not be able to get there in time. And he might _die_…

Of course, all the emotional turmoil got her into thinking, "Was he injured _that_ bad? Or did he _just_ collapse?" Either way, she _must_ help him. 

She took yet another step. This time, however, it was firm. Her feet gripped the ground as if it won't let go. As if there's no tomorrow. And after that one step, she took another and another. All of them were full of confidence. Full of the feeling that a life will be saved. 

" Hey!!" she called out. " Are you okay?" she continued. She's now sitting next to Seifer. The smell of blood gets stronger every time she looked at him. She gagged. Obviously, she can't stand blood. The smell of blood, actually. She's not a wimp, not a wimp who'd look at blood and pass out. 

She started to use some of the para-magic she had drawn earlier. She's going to use Cure on Seifer. Her hands were shaking. "You can do this… just concentrate!" again she psyched herself. Hope it works…

White light flashed out of her hand. It glowed and glowed until it dissipates from her hand. The light moved itself towards Seifer and surrounded his whole body. The light that was surrounding Seifer too dissipates. 

                She ran towards Seifer. She squatted down and put her hand on his forehead. It was a bit warm. Warm? Did he get a fever? Probably, but only a doctor could tell. She immediately cast Float onto Seifer to make him weight a bit less. She needs to carry him over to the Infirmary. Dr Kadowaki will check him there.

" Hold on! I'll take you to the Infirmary! Just, ugh, hold on!" the girl yelled to the now-dizzy Seifer, making sure that he heard what she said, loud and clear. Seifer, with half his eyes closed, just groaned. Then, he went back into his abyss… 

" Well… at least he heard me. Whatever. Let's just get to the Infirmary, pronto!" she whispered to herself. After that talk with herself, she grabbed Seifer, took him into her arms and carried him on her back. She started running.

" Wow. He's incredibly light! Oh, I forgot… I cast Float on him… heh," she smiled. She kept on running until she got out of the Training Center. Lucky thing the exit was nearby or else she would have gotten _really _tired. And she'd have to fight some monsters on the way. _But_, the exit was close so neither happened. 

When she got out, there were a lot of heads turned. Their eyes looked in confusion at her. What _is_ this girl doing carrying that guy on her back? Are they a couple? Did they- oh no! Impure thoughts! Slap. 

" Out of the way! Out of the way! Emergency! Coming through! Hot boiling water! You don't wanna get splashed by this thing here, do you? If you don't, then get out of _my_ way!" the girl screamed as loud as she can as she shoved through the crowd. Of course, there were no hot kettles on her hands. They were busy holding Seifer's legs! 

" Puff…puff…puff…" she puffed. Her sapphire-blue eyes lit up. They are in front of the Infirmary! All the running and shoving of people paid off. The infirmary! The lights in the facility burned so brightly that they almost seem like the sun. But alas, it's just plain fluorescent light.

" Well, better get this guy in there quick. I'm tired…" the girl sighed. She's starting to feel the weight of Seifer weighting her down. Maybe the effect of Float is wearing off… 

She grunted as the weight became a bit unbearable for a sweet girl like her. The situation should've been reversed. Seifer is _supposed_ to be the one carrying _her_ on his back. But this is no game. It's an emergency. The guy _bled_ profusely. But not _that_ much. Still, he did bleed and she was the only one there when he passed out. So, it's kind of her responsibility to take him to the infirmary.

" Doctor! Doctor! Help! There's a sick guy here!" she cried as she entered the facility. Sitting in her desk, Dr Kadowaki instantly responded.

" Yes dear… oh my! What happened?" Dr Kadowaki asked. Seifer looked a little bit pale. Probably it's caused by the fever. Does he really have a fever?

" I'm not sure, Doctor. I found him this way," she said as she plopped him down on a reddish brown couch next to the entrance. The girl explained to Dr Kadowaki what she saw and the spells she cast on Seifer to make it easier for her to bring him to the infirmary. Her hands waved about showing the enormous size of the T-Rexaur Seifer had killed before he passed out cold. 

" Hmm… well, I'll run a checkup on him to see what's wrong with him. I won't know what's wrong with him until I've fully diagnosed him," she said. 

She took Seifer, who was on the couch, lying unconscious into a room facing her desk. There, she put Seifer on a bed. 

The girl nodded. Her midnight-blue hair untidily swayed from side to side as she did. The running must've taken a lot out of her. She slouched back on the couch and shut her eyes. It almost seemed that she was asleep but no. She was just taking a rest. 

Dr Kadowaki took out her stethoscope from a drawer in her desk. She hung it on her neck and walked back into Seifer's room. 

She sighed, " Lucky that girl was there with you. If she wasn't there… I don't know what might have happened to you." She grabbed the end of the stethoscope and put it on Seifer's bare chest. Seifer's _muscular_ bare chest. 

" Kind of sexy… oh well…" Dr Kadowaki thought.

 "Got to do my job."

She continues resting her stethoscope here and there on Seifer's chest. She counted the number of beats Seifer's heart drummed.

 "Hmm…" she concentrated. A few seconds later, she concluded that Seifer _does_ have a fever. But, just a normal fever. And that's a good thing. He won't be groaning and grunting anytime soon. And that _is_ a good thing. 

Dr Kadowaki took the stethoscope's hearing part off her ears and held them in her hands. She walked slowly back to her desk and took out a few forms.

" Paperwork… again," she sighed for who knows how many times. She was awfully bored of having to do the same procedure every time she gets a patient. But, whether she likes it or not, she _must_ do the paperwork on whatever she was supposed to. 

Maybe she needs some time off… maybe not. But, right now, she can't just go on a vacation. There're just too many things she needs to do… Well, back to the paperwork…

The dark haired girl, who was slouching on the couch, got up and yawned. Sleepy, drowsy and tired, she gulped down a cup of coffee made of brown Winhill-grown coffee beans. Sweet, she thought. She wondered about how the coffee was produced and how they would know if it is ripe enough for picking. But, it was totally unnecessary to think about those things. She wouldn't be able to find out anyway. Unless if she watch those rather crappy nature documentaries. Not that nature is crappy, just the way the documentaries present them is a bit dull and boring. So most kids tend to avoid watching it every chance they get.  

She took another sip of the brown-black coffee. Her taste buds again signaled that sweet, is positive for this coffee.             

" Yum!" she thought. Maybe she should take _another_ cup… and she did. Another cup won't harm a very tired and sleepy girl, now would it? The caffeine would help her get some energy back. But wait… is this decaf? Hmm…

Decaf? Not! She could feel that she's getting some of her awareness back. Being tired, and sleepy, is not good for a sweetly cute and gorgeous girl like herself. She touched her hair and immediately yawned. Guess she's still a bit sleepy…

She put her cup down on a side table sitting next to the reddish-brown couch. There was still a little bit of coffee left in that cup, but she's not going to finish it. Not right now anyway. So, she rubbed her eyes and walked over to the sink in the next room. It was a toilet. She turned the tap and water came flowing out of it. She washed her face.

 " Ah… refreshing," she whispered slowly.

 The water was a bit cold and rather icy but she didn't mind. As long as the sleepy feeling goes away, she would grab an ice and smear it all over her face. But, there _were_ water, so what's the point? 

After washing her face, she grabbed a face towel from a rod-like thing that appears to be a clothesline and dried her face with it. She got out of the room and walked back to the couch. The cup of coffee she left on the small table was still there. She took it into her hands and sipped it.

 After a few sips, she put it down, noticing Dr Kadowaki's serious look at her desk. She walked over to the doctor and asked her,    

" Doctor, is um, is he okay?"

" Yes, he's doing quite fine. Why do you ask?"

" Well, I just wanted to know how he's doing. Where is he anyway?"

" He's in that room over there." Dr Kadowaki pointed towards the room across from them.

" Oh. Right. Thanks! I'll go check on him now." She turned around and walked into the room. She took very light steps to conserve a bit of energy.

 When she got in, she noticed that the room was very nice. A vase of flowers was sitting on a table next to the bed, which was pinned to the ground next to a glass wall. A chocobo figurine sat on the same table as the flowers. Above the bed was a windowpane, which gives the room light in the morning. The atmosphere of the room was just relaxing; the scent of the bellflowers from Winhill filled the room. She breathed in and breathed out the air. Her eyes lit up.   
                She stood still near the door. Then, she decided that she should enter and take a look at Seifer. She walked around the glass wall and stopped in front of the bed Seifer was on. She looked at him, feeling sorry. But, there was nothing she could do. She got him here, here in the Infirmary. That's good enough. 

But, sense of self-guilt just won't escape from her. She felt that if she had acted sooner, he might have gotten out and be up and running by now. She told herself that he was just having a fever. A normal fever, and she need not worry. 

She felt better after telling herself those words. Words sometimes comfort people, and in this case, it comforted her. She took a well-built wooden chair prepared for visitors and sat down next to him. Her soft, sapphire-blue eyes looked at him lying unconscious on the bed. His forehead, which hit the ground, had been bandaged. His hands were on his torso, motionless. His chest heaved up and down, showing breathing activity.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her right hand. She took one of his hands and held it tightly with both her hands. The lampshade adjacent to the table was unlit. She got up and shut the fluorescent lights and turned on the lampshade. It's rather dim light spread throughout the room making everything seem soft and gentle.

She yawned again. This time, her eyes felt heavy, heavier than the last time she yawned. Her hands again reached for Seifer's hands; she held them tightly. She felt Seifer heart beat through his wrist. Strong and steady. She felt comfortable knowing he was fine. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier. She yawned again and shut her eyes. Her midnight-blue hair was tucked back by a blue hair band. She began to snore gently.

The next morning, she found herself covered in a warm blanket. Dr Kadowaki must have given her the blanket while she was asleep last night. The air-conditioner was a bit too cold. When her eyes were fully open, she noticed that Seifer, too, was covered in a warm wool blanket. Dr Kadowaki was kind enough to give _both_ of them a warm blanket. 

Her eyes fluttered. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and got up. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom, which was in the next room. She walked slowly, partly because she was tired but mostly because she was sleepy. She noticed that Dr Kadowaki was in her desk and was completely awake. She muttered a " Good morning" and went straight into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was filled with bright fluorescent light. Her eyes again fluttered and she squinted. She turned the tap and washed her face. " Cold," she muttered. She shook slightly because of the cold. Her body hair stood up, trying to trap heat to keep her warm. It's magnificent how the body works when we least expect them to. But, it's a good thing that her body hair stood up. The cold that was bugging her was gone. 

She got out of the bathroom and thought how nice it would be if she had returned to her dorm. She looked at Dr Kadowaki and told her that she's going back to her dorm. She said that she'll come back after an hour or two. Dr Kadowaki nodded. The doctor continued the work on her forms and reports. She took a sip from her cup of coffee.

" Hey, Doc… if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that coffee? It tastes great! Wonder where I can get them…" the dark-haired girl said, without stopping for a breath.

" Oh, this?" Dr Kadowaki said, pointing towards her cup. " This is Winhill's Grand White Lilies. I bought it at the Coffee Shop of Deling City. It's located in Deling of course, hence the name." 

" Oh… okay. Grand White Lilies, eh? Gotcha! How much for a pack?"

" Um, I'm not so sure… 200, 250, 300 gil? I think it's 300 gil each. Check it out yourself. The shop has a lot of variety!" the doctor replied with a smile.

" Sure. I'll check it out. Later!" the girl said as she walked out of the room, possibly to head straight for her dorm room. 

Seifer groaned. His eyes had just opened. He saw light, bright light. The sun outside the window shone brightly; the light entered the room through the window. He got up, holding his head. He groaned again. His head hurt. He groaned for yet another time. He wondered where he was. Then, he got up, got up from the bed and headed out. Just then, Dr Kadowaki saw him. 

" Seifer! You're awake!" Dr Kadowaki almost screamed. She got up immediately and helped him back to his bed. 

" Dr Kadowaki? Am I in the Infirmary?" Seifer groaned. He felt his forehand to find a bandage. " Wait, why am I bandaged? Ugh, I don't remember a thing…"

" Oh, the bandage? Well, you passed out yesterday and hit something. It didn't bleed that much but we've got to cover it up. Don't worry… you just have a fever. Nothing more." Dr Kadowaki said, reassuring Seifer. She made sure he had lied down on the bed and walked back to her desk. 

She opened her drawer and took out a prescription slip. She studied it carefully and went to the medicine cabinet. Once there, she took out a couple of bottles and a few smaller capped plastic bottles. The bigger bottle contained pills that Seifer would need while the smaller will be filled with them to be handed over to Seifer.

She opened the caps on the bigger glass bottles and took out at least 12 tablets and pills from each of them. She put them in different smaller bottles sorted by their type and purpose. 

Then, after she had done all that, she took out some paper with adhesive behind them and began scribbling on them. It seemed to be something she's going to put on the bottles she's going to give Seifer. The scribbling done, she put the adhesive paper on the respective bottles.   After that, she took out a transparent plastic bag and put the small bottles in it.

She headed back into Seifer's room. Seifer was sitting on a chair, moping. "Say, doctor… who brought me here? I recall passing out in the Training Center, but I didn't remember anything about being brought here…"

" Oh? A girl brought you here. She had a dark, almost blue hair and she was wearing this blue hair band. And I think she was wearing a blue sweatshirt. Oh, and it had a chocobo logo printed on it. Very cute!" the doctor described her to Seifer. Seifer let out a disappointed sigh. 

" Oh, I'm sorry. Were you looking for her name? In that case, I apologize again. She didn't give me her name though she did say she needed to go back to her dorm. Maybe she's one of the students here? Oh, and she said that she'll be back down here in an hour or two. Why don't you sit down and wait for her?" the doctor said as she noticed Seifer's disappointed eyes. 

" Okay…" Seifer muttered. He sat down. " By the way, which one of these medicines do I have to take now?" Seifer said, pointing towards the plastic bag containing his medications. " I kind of have a headache…"

To be continued…


End file.
